


Found Out

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Will Daichi Survive, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suga is mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga hurry to the gym after some pre-practice, erm, <em>warm-ups.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given to me on tumblr to write a pairing accidentally switching clothes before a practice match - I chose just inter-team because I thought it fit better - after some _intimate time_ together. I'm psycho-pass-mom on tumblr, if you want to scream about Daisuga with me.

“That was a terrible idea, Suga,” Daichi’s voice was breathy and lacked conviction as he pulled out of a deep, affection kiss, actions failing to match his words.

Suga reached for him, ghosting his arms over Daichi’s bare chest before pulling him in to press another gentle kiss to his neck. Daichi moaned, limp and irresolute in his apparent efforts to get up.

“Was it, though?” Suga asked, matching Daichi’s breathy tone.

Daichi groaned, extracting himself from Suga’s arms and reaching for the closet door.

“No one would ever guess the kind of mischief Sugawara Koushi is into,” Daichi sounded embarrassed, like he couldn't handle the secret that they shared. 

Suga felt himself giggle. It was too fun to rile Daichi up like this, even after the time they had just shared together.

“I suppose not. It’s part of the appeal, don’t you think?”

Daichi snorted as he inched the closet door open enough for a bit of light to spill through. “I guess I don’t mind," he sounded a bit more relaxed this time, "We’ve been missing for too long, though. Nishinoya is going to notice.”

“It’s always Noya, isn’t it?” Suga laughed at the thought. 

“Nishinoya has been on to us for months, and you are not helping.”

“What’s he going to do?” Suga asked as he reached for the practice jersey on the floor, although he couldn't deny Nishinoya's sideways glances that seemed to follow them from time to time, when they arrived to practice just barely on time. Suga always made sure their hair was not conspicuously ruffled and that there clothes were as clean as they should be before practice. Nishinoya had enough practice himself - Suga though of the blushing Asahi - to catch on quickly enough. 

It was a day of inter-team practice matches, everyone’s favorite day of the week. Suga actually got to play setter, and Ukai usually put him on Daichi’s team.

The practice jerseys mirrored their regular ones, only glared brighter colors, but they at least were the same numbers. That was Sensei’s suggestion, that everyone use practice jerseys according to the number of their regular jersey, so that it would seem as close to real as it could.

Ukai had clapped Sensei on the shoulder a little too enthusiastically after that one, Suga had noticed. He snickered as he hoped that his guardians were as happy in their personal lives as he was.

“Are you ready to go?” Daichi’s voice pulled Suga from his well-wishing thoughts to the coach and teacher.

Suga looked down at himself in the dim light of the closet. His jersey seemed to be on straight and his pants were back on.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Daichi opened the door and the pair quickly entered the club room, pulled on their kneepads, headed for the gym.

“Ah, Suga, Daichi, I was wondering where you two had run off to!” Sensei called when they entered the gymnasium. Suga kept himself from chuckling as Daichi stiffened in muted terror.

“We’re here now!” Daichi barked out, all but saluting in his enthusiasm.

It didn’t matter how many times Suga had convinced Daichi to fuck in the closet before practice, even if they were on time, Daichi would be as flustered as could be. Suga didn’t mind. In fact, he found it quite amusing.

“Suga-san!” Hinata’s voice called from behind him.

“Ah, Hinata-kun!” He turned around, smiled widely to one of his favorite first years. “How is the quick coming?”

Hinata scowled. “We’re practicing but Kageyama keeps yelling at me.”

Suga chuckled. “He takes his work very seriously, doesn’t he?”

“Suga-san?” Hinata shifted on his feet. He looked uncomfortable. Was he really worried about Kageyama?

“What is it?” Suga was in full-on practice mode by now. It was easier for him than for Daichi to transition between the two different kinds of, erm, exercise. Suga felt his brow wrinkle in concern. He had a real soft spot for Hinata, so eager and sometimes disadvantaged.

“Um,” Hinata looked around anxiously, moving his entire body weight quickly from one foot to the other, “Why are you wearing Daichi-san’s uniform?” After getting it out, he shut his eyes, turned on his heel, and dashed back towards Kageyama, who he promptly hid behind.

Kageyama growled out some sort of irritated reply, but all Suga could feel was the blood rushing to his face.

Somewhere on the court, Nishinoya was yelling, “Suga-san, Daichi-san, are you trying to make a fashion statement?” and following it with a whistle.

Suga tentatively met Daichi’s glance from across the court. Daichi stood between Sensei and Ukai, eyes wide with shock, cheeks more flushed than they had ever been, and he looked like he was spluttering nervously about positions.

Sure enough, when Suga looked down, his usual number two was a big number one.

Maybe they should make more certain to check their clothes next time.

Although from the look on Daichi’s face, Suga had to wonder just how long it would be until there was a next time.


End file.
